


Epileptic

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Epilepsy, Family, Implied Character Death, Medfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epileptic half ghost teenage son of ghost hunters with average grades and a hero complex.<br/>What a nice life he had led.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epileptic

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for Summerapple, an anon who suggested that I write an epilepsy fic for her sister. Sorry this is so late, I’ve been a bit busy and haven’t had time.  
> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS DOES NOT ACCURATELY REPRESENT EPILEPSY COMPLETELY. MOST OF WHAT IS HERE IS SECOND HAND KNOWLEDGE FROM MY COUSIN, WHO HAS EPILEPSY AND HAS TOLD ME WHAT SHE REMEMBERS OF HER OWN EXPERIENCES. IT WILL NOT REPRESENT ALL FORMS OF EPILEPSY, JUST HER SPECIFIC EXPERIENCE. THE SCENE IN THE HOSPITAL WAS RUSHED BECAUSE OF EXTERNAL CONFLICTS AND IT NEEDED TO BE FINISHED AND ALSO DOES NOT ACCURATELY REPRESENT THE HOSPITAL EXPERIENCE OF A PERSON WITH EPILEPSY. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN YOU READ. THE BIT AT THE END WITH 'What a nice life he had led' IN NO WAY MEANS THAT EPILEPSY IS FATAL, SIMPLY THAT DANNY'S LIFE AS HE KNEW IT AND ENJOYED IT WERE OVER BECAUSE HE WOULD NEED TO LEARN HOW TO AVOID TRIGGERS, AMONG OTHER THINGS, AND PROBABLY NOT FIGHT GHOSTS ANYMORE, FOR HIS OWN SAFETY. THANK YOU

The world around him slowed. Voices deepened humorously, sounding dragged out and toned down. He didn’t think. He couldn’t think.

His eyes drifted down to the blurry paper in front of him, vague squiggles of what used to look like letters floated around like fairies.

He felt his head shift back up so he saw the blobbish figure that was supposed to be his teacher. It looked more like a weird caterpillar, if you asked him.

Mr. Lancer’s voice filtered through the air around him, sounding distorted and broken.

“Mr. Fenton?”  Danny only stared at him, not even registering that he spoke. “Are you alright?”

Danny could only stare at his teacher’s face, his mind blank.

Mr. Lancer turned away, telling another student to do something, but  to Danny it was more of a mumble.

Danny felt his hands move, but he didn’t move them. He tried scrunching his face, but he felt nothing. No response.

The world spun and tilted, and before he knew it, he was looking up at his desk. He tried moving again. Getting up.

He saw his hand hit another student’s desk and heard the crash of books dropping on the floor by his feet.

Something seeped out of his mouth, making the floor under his head wet and sticky.

His eyesight started to narrow, lines of black criss crossing and weaving in and out of his line of sight before completely cutting him off from the world.

* * *

 

He slowly blinked open his eyes.

The world around him was crisp and white, dully patterned tiles bricked the ceiling hanging above his head. A high-pitched beeping noise echoed around the room, coming from his left.

He slowly turned his head, wincing at the stiff muscles in his neck.

A heart monitor.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the machine. Was he in a hospital? Why would he be in a hospital?  
Then it all came rushing back.

He was in the middle of taking notes for a test when he just… stopped.

He checked around his bed for a nurse call button, and pressed it when he found it.

A nurse in blue scrubs quickly scurried into his room. “Good to see you awake.” She smiled at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“Where am I? What happened?”

“You’re in South Mercy Hospital. You had a grand mal seizure in the middle of class. The doctor diagnosed you with epilepsy. I’m sorry. I’ll go get your parents.” She patted him on the shoulder and walked back out of the room.

Well, he thought, that’s- epilepsy, that’s- what do I do now?

His parents burst into the room, their eyes red with shed tears. Maddie’s mascara ran down her face, staining her blue jumpsuit. “Danny! Are you okay, sweetie? How do you feel? Do you want some water? Oh! Honey, you’re so pale!”

“Calm down mom, I feel fine.” Danny pried himself out of his mother’s arms, trying to calm her down.

“Are you sure, Dan-o? Because we can get the doctor in here if you don’t feel-”

Danny interrupted his father with a sigh. “I’m fine, dad. I just want to go home and sleep. When can I do that?”

“The doctor said you’re free to go when you wake up. We just need to stop by the front desk to get your meds.”

“Okay.” Danny hoisted himself out of the bed.

The trip back home was a quick one, only taking a few minutes, or seeming like it took a few minutes.

The world outside the car windows blurred gray, and only one word echoed through Danny’s mind.

Epilepsy.

His mother had explained it on the way out.

Sudden seizures, triggered by stress, lights, noises, anything.

He had to wear a necklace now, that identified him as epileptic.

Epileptic.

Well, there’s another thing that he is.

Epileptic half ghost teenage son of ghost hunters with average grades and a hero complex.

What a nice life he had led.


End file.
